Serendipia
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Por que aunque no fuese lo que buscaban, terminaron haciendo hallazgos afortunados.


Los últimos días durante las clases se podía sentir en las nubes, mucho más de lo que habitualmente podía llegar aquel estado mental de un sinfín de divagaciones; Desde sus últimos fracasos, sus aciertos, sus deberes en la escuela y sobre todo su responsabilidad como heroína de París, y, para esas fechas algo se agregaba a aquella lista; El próximo examen de ingreso para Ecole De La Chambre Syndicale, una de las más prestigiosas escuelas de moda en Francia.

Aquello en definitiva lo podía manejar, después de todo resultaba bastante buena cuando de trabajar bajo presión se trataba.

Pero, nada de eso era realmente en lo que su cabeza se enfocaba en aquellos instantes.

Observó como Adrien giraba levemente el rostro y la miraba de reojo, adivinando que ella no había olvidado su encuentro anterior. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando la profesora Bustier carraspeó, llamando la atención de unos cuantos que desatendían la clase.

― Bien, como les decía, la serendipia es un descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta ― Se dejó caer en la silla de su escritorio, viendo a sus alumnos con una sonrisa ― ¿Algún ejemplo? ― Preguntó.

Alya levantó la mano casi de manera automática, la profesora le dio la palabra.

― Seria, por ejemplo ¿El viagra? ― La risa de Kim y Max al fondo del aula no se hizo esperar, mientras que los restantes solo rodaban los ojos.

En definitiva, a pesar de los años, no madurarían.

― Así es, el viagra en primera instancia era para combatir un padecimiento cardiológico, pero como saben las cosas terminaron de otra manera y hoy en dia se usa para otros propósitos ―.

Marinette enarcó una ceja mientras sus pensamientos se volvían a hundir, pero esta vez aquella extraña palabra resonaba en su mente.

Pues, el descubrimiento de que Chat Noir era nada más y nada menos que Adrien Agreste había sido completamente inesperado, pero no sabía si aquello era algo que se pudiera denominar como _afortunado_.

La situación claramente no lo era.

Desde hacía unas semanas atrás, Adrien se había ofrecido como tutor para ella para su próximo examen de admisión y había quedado encantada con aquella propuesta.

Adrien podía tener un vasto conocimiento sobre la moda, además que en las ramas de tronco común era un excelente tutor, eso lo sabía por su propia experiencia en cursos pasados, donde había aprendido a hablar con él sin titubear de más.

Y todo había ido excelente, él le acompañaba dos días a la semana a su hogar donde ambos comenzaban aquellas pequeñas clases, él joven modelo se había quedado fascinado con la hospitalidad que tenían los padres de Marinette con él, así que un día cuando ambos se encontraban atareados con pedidos, no dudo en ofrecer su ayuda.

 _Ese día los Dupain-Cheng les encargaron la tienda entretanto ellos se dirigirían a hacer entregas no muy lejos de ahí._

 _Pero bendita suerte del gato negro, aquella que en esos momentos ella no sabía que el portaba, se hizo presente._

 _No eran ni las seis de la tarde cuando Adrien desde el baño escuchó un grito proveniente de la panadería._

 _Se preocupó al instante, pero también se extrañó que fuera un grito medianamente varonil, por ende, esperaba que nada malo hubiese ocurrido con Marinette._

 _Y, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta que daba directamente con el mostrador, escuchó un quejido que claramente era de su amiga._

 _Sin dudarlo, se transformó en su alter-ego Chat Noir y salió en su defensa, propinándoles una paliza que esperaba no olvidaran en un buen tiempo._

 _Cuando aquellos sujetos salieron de forma despavorida del lugar, él se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta para trancarla con seguro, suspirando al observar a su alrededor y confirmar que no habían dañado la propiedad de los padres de su amiga._

 _Pero cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el mostrador se encontró con Marinette, quien tenía su brazo derecho enrojecido debido a un fuerte agarre que aquellos cobardes habían hecho._

 _Frunció su ceño, maldiciéndose internamente por no haber actuado antes_

― _Vamos dentro, quizás poniendo un poco de aceite de oliva se ― Comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia ella, pero fue interrumpido._

 _Y ahí noto el rostro de estupefacción que ella tenía._

― _¿Qué haces aquí, Chat Noir? ―_ _Preguntó entre tartamudeos_ _― ¿Por qué saliste de mi casa? ―._

 _Y ahí, él cayó en cuenta de aquello._

 _Quizás había descubierto su identidad ante Marinette._

― Marinette ― Escuchó su nombre a sus espaldas, reconociendo de inmediato la voz de Adrien ― ¿Puedes detenerte? Quiero hablar contigo ― Insistió, intentando seguirle el paso a través de la cancha.

Ella suspiró, deteniéndose por fin para que él se pudiera colocar frente a ella.

― Estas huyendo de mi ―.

― No ― Mintió ella, desviando su mirada ― Solo me apresuraba a llegar a la biblioteca para entregar estos libros ―.

El observó con detenimiento los libros que ella cargaba, eran los que ambos habían estado usando durante aquellas horas de estudio.

― ¿Tan malo es que yo sea? ― Pero aquella pregunta quedo en el aire cuando ella dirigió una de sus manos hasta su boca, cubriéndola por completo y evitando que aquello que tuviera que decir saliera.

El enarcó una ceja y sonrió por debajo de su mano.

― ¿Cómo puedes hablar tan a ligera de, bueno ¡Eso!? ― Le regaño. Adrien se sorprendió por aquello, nunca Marinette había mostrado un alto grado de frustración con él.

Adrien con delicadeza retiró la pequeña mano de la joven, mostrando una sonrisa que era un poco _inusual en_ Adrien, pero completamente normal en Chat Noir.

― ¿Te preocupas por mi identidad secreta, Princesa? ― Murmuró por lo bajo.

Era completamente divertido ver la reacción de Marinette, le era completamente nueva para él, era una mezcla de molestia con frustración.

― Pues más de lo que tú lo haces, creo que sí ― Sentenció mientras comenzaba nuevamente su camino hacia la biblioteca.

Intentando ignorar por completo todas sus divagaciones en su cabeza.

Él reacciono abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta que ella ya estaba a varios metros alejado de él, así que no tuvo más opción que llegar hasta ella.

Sí, todo se había vuelto un completo caos desde aquel día, pero debía admitir algo, no se arrepentía de aquel acto que había hecho.

Solo se preguntaba ¿Por qué el drástico cambio de actitud de Marinette? Simplemente ella parecía tratar de evitarlo y alejarlo cuanto más posible de ella, cancelando incluso las clases de tutoría que él le había ofrecido.

¿Tan malo era que él fuera Chat Noir?

― Marinette, por favor, responde mi pregunta ― Pidió, caminando de espaldas para que ella lo pudiera ver de frente.

Ella suspiró derrotada.

― Realmente no puedo, Adrien, no ahora ― Aquello fue como si una cubeta helada callera sobre su cabeza.

[…]

― ¡Shh! Guarda silencio ― Susurro hacia la pequeña ventana que se encontraba tras ella.

Unos ligeros golpecitos volvieron a sonar, llamando su atención nuevamente.

Resignada se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la ventana, observando como unos ojos de intenso verde neón resaltaban entre la inmensa oscuridad de Paris, para después abrirla con desgano.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó cuándo el héroe felino se introdujo a su habitación, sintiendo como los colores se le subían a la cabeza.

― No quieres hablar con Adrien, pero quizás quieras hablar con Chat Noir de la razón por la cual evitas a Adrien ― Aquel planteamiento enredado de la situación hizo que se rascara la cabeza, sin duda se había confundido a sí mismo ― Mira, Marinette, eres mi amiga ― Aquellas palabras lograron que se instalara una presión en su pecho ― Y no entiendo tú actitud de repente ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Te desagrada que Chat Noir sea, yo? ―.

Un sentimiento terrible de culpa comenzó a recorrerle, realmente ella solo había pensado en si misma cuando había comenzado a evitarlo discretamente sin preguntarse lo que él podría pensar de aquello, solo se había preocupado por su propia seguridad mental.

Y, en parte ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Su compañero de batallas le había salvado de que asaltaran la tienda de sus padres y que a ella le hicieran daño por oponerse ante aquello, y gracias a eso había descubierto su identidad, siendo nada más y nada menos del chico que tenía un crush desde el primer año del instituto.

¿Cómo reaccionar cuando ambas facetas de él eran tan diferentes la mayor parte del tiempo? Agregando que ella tenía la _intuición_ de que Chat Noir tenía un _crush_ en ella, como Ladybug.

― ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no ― Se apresuró a decir mientras en su cabeza intentaba ordenar todas aquellas ideas ― Solo es muy extraño y, realmente no sé cómo actuar al respecto ― Admitió.

― Sigo sin entender ―.

Ella bufo, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para aquello pero sin revelar algo más allá.

― Adrien y Chat Noir son muy diferentes para mí ― Murmuró, se preguntó como de repente podía hablar de una manera más concisa que las anteriores veces que él le había interceptado en el instituto ― No conozco a ambos del todo, pero, Adrien es alguien calmado la mayor parte del tiempo, que piensa antes de actuar cuando, Chat Noir es lo opuesto a ello, hasta donde he podido ver ―.

― Oh, bueno, creo que ahí tienes un punto ― Le dio la razón, mientras observaba hacia sus pies ― ¿Te hizo temer de mí? Me refiero a si llegaste a pensar que era un maniático algo así ― Hizo un ademan como si algo hubiese salido de su cabeza, ella no pudo evitar reír un poco.

― No, pero si me hizo plantearme algo ― Confesó, sorprendida de sí misma.

― ¿Qué cosa? ―.

― Sí te conozco, aunque sea un poco ―.

Aquellas simples palabras lo hicieron meditar durante unos segundos y se preguntó ¿Había alguien realmente que lo conocía realmente?

Él no era siempre calmado y obediente, así como no siempre era un bromista empedernido que disfrutaba hacer las cosas sin medir las consecuencias.

Él era realmente un punto medio entre ambos lados, pero, nuevamente ¿Alguien conocía aquel punto?

《 Quizás Nino 》Se dijo a sí mismo, pero inmediatamente desecho la idea.

Sí, quizás él lo conocía un poco, pero no el cien por ciento.

Entonces pensó en Ladybug, pero la respuesta había sido la misma.

― Creo que, en realidad nadie lo hace ― Admitió mientras una mueca de molestia aparecía en su rostro ― A ti ¿Te gustaría hacerlo? ―.

― ¿Eh? ―.

― Conocerme, Marinette ― Agregó con una suave sonrisa mientras levantaba su mirada, observándola.

Mordió su labio suavemente, preguntándose si aquello realmente estaba bien.

― Sí ― Y, mandando al diablo su pensamiento anterior aceptó.

Quería conocerlo, realmente quería hacerlo.

Aunque sus sentimientos estuviesen completamente confundidos.

Aquella noche la pudo nombrar con el término que la señorita Bustier días atrás había mencionado en clase, serendipia.

Había descubierto tantas cosas de él que nunca imagino hacerlo como su amiga o su compañera en la protección de parís, no había buscado aquello, fue completamente inesperado. Ella solo buscaba aclarar sus emociones, pero encontró mucho más.

Entonces, se preguntó ¿Debería decirle?

[…]

Unos gritos de emoción sonaron por toda la explanada deportiva del instituto, mientras unos quejidos de dolor eran opacados por estos.

Alya se encontraba abrazando a Marinette por la cintura, mientras daba pequeños brinquitos de emoción, arrastrándola a eso.

― ¡Chica, sabía que podías hacerlo! ― Exclamo con alegría mientras seguía apretando a su pequeña amiga ― ¡Eres increíble, no dude de ti en ningún momento! ―.

Habían pasado ya unos tres meses desde aquella larga charla que había tenido con Chat Noir, más bien, con Adrien, donde poco a poco comenzó a ver al verdadero chico tras aquellas mascaras que usaba diariamente, desde la del chico perfecto hasta la del superhéroe bromista. Cabe destacar, que aquello que había descubierto solo logró que sus sentimientos se sintieran terriblemente confundidos, puesto que un alivio inesperado se apodero de ella cuando se dio cuenta que aquel que tenía frente a ella había sido Chat Noir.

Y aquello lo había notado su rubio amigo.

Desde ahí sus tutorías habían reanudado, pero esta vez con un cambio, ahora las daba enfundando en el traje de héroe. ¿Por qué? Según él, por una extraña razón, Marinette podía ser más fluida en cualquier aspecto cuando él portaba aquella mascara negra sobre su rostro, pero todo había sido con una condición; Que fuera el mismo.

Las tutorías habían rendido sus frutos, puesto que la carta de aceptación de Marinette había llegado el día anterior, y ahora que sus amigos lo sabían, no podían estar más que felices.

― Mira que yo pensaba que las tutorías del señor modelo no iban a funcionar ― Nino se burló mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza ― Te lo mereces Marinette, trabajaste muy duro ―.

― Gracias, Nino, Alya ― Murmuro ella, observando de reojo a Adrien, quien sonreía abiertamente, él se había enterado la noche anterior, había sido el primero ― Gracias, Adrien, realmente te agradezco mucho tu apoyo ―.

Él estaba a punto de agregar algo, incluso acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo aunque la noche anterior ya le hubiese felicitado.

Pero, antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar, Alya le interrumpió.

― Oh Dios ¿Te imaginas la gran cantidad de modelos que podrás conocer? ― Comentó mientras que extendía su mano al firmamento, como si estuviese mostrándole algo ― Chica, es la mejor escuela de diseño de modas ¡Tendrás él mejor material! Si sabes a lo que me refiero ― Aquel comentario logro que Adrien frunciera el ceño levemente, Alya lo notó de inmediato ― Por favor ¡Tienes que decirme si tu primer beso es bueno! ―.

― ¡Alya! Voy a la universidad a estudiar y aprender, no a intentar conseguir _eso_ ― Agregó rápidamente ella.

Por su parte, Nino solo suspiró.

― En ocasiones aplastas mi ego ―.

Y desde aquel instante, la mente de Adrien parecía estar en otro lugar, completamente distante a ellos.

Conocía a Marinette, y durante esos últimos tres meses podía asegurar que era la persona que más conocía pero aun así aquel comentario de Alya rodaba en su cabeza.

Por qué tenía mucha razón, conocería los mejores modelos novatos de la temporada y quien sabe, quizás uno de ellos era el gran afortunado de robar el corazón de Marinette.

Y, por un extraño motivo para él, aquello no le gusto para nada.

No se podía imaginar a Marinette besando a alguien, o alguien que se interpusiera en aquella extraña relación de amistad que habían forjado.

Y tampoco quería que le pusieran una mano encima a Marinette.

Por qué no era tonto, ella era una chica hermosa al pie de la letra, desde sus sentimientos hasta su cuerpo.

Y solo Dios sabia las veces que se había tenido que dar una ducha fría luego de una visita a su hogar, por qué era inevitable no observarla.

No se había dado cuenta que su amistad había escalado tan rápido, no se había percatado cuando aquella jovial muchacha se comenzaba a convertir en una mujer.

Y mucho menos se había dado cuenta que aquella inocente amistad, de pronto ya no lo era.

Y todo eso solo con tres meses de una intensa cercanía.

De pronto recordó una palabra que Marinette le había dicho en alguna ocasión, refiriéndose al descubrimiento de su verdadera personalidad: Serendipia.

Entonces fue cuando pudo darle su propio significado; Había buscado conectar con ella porque era una de las personas que más admiraba por su carácter y acciones, había buscado tener una cercanía que nadie más pudiera disfrutar, pero al final había encontrado algo diferente, completamente inesperado.

Más bien, había descubierto que tenía unos sentimientos poderosos hacia ella, imposibles de negar o ignorar.

Simplemente estaban ahí, como sus pequeñas pecas en el puente de su nariz.

Pero, por dentro aquel descubrimiento lo hizo sentirse una persona terrible, por qué no había duda que sus sentimientos por su compañera, su dama roja, seguían ahí, y bien sabía que no existía nada que pudiese desplazar aquello.

Pero aun así, ahí estaba Marinette.

Y el simplemente imaginar aquella escena que Alya planteaba, era desagradable.

― Chat ― Marinette lo llamó por segunda vez, sus ojeras se levantaron rápidamente, colocándose en alerta ― ¿Estabas escuchando? ―.

El parpadeo un par de veces, reestableciendo conexión con su mente, se encontraban en la habitación de ella, ambos recargados contra la pared.

Chat Noir levantó su mano hasta poder tocar los cabellos sueltos de Marinette, que llegaban un poco más debajo de su hombro, aun se encontraba húmedo.

― No, lo siento, creo que me perdí pensando en estambre ― Bromeo, a lo que Marinette rodó los ojos con una suave sonrisa ― ¿Qué me decías? ―.

Ella dudó unos segundos, pero después se dio por vencida.

En otra ocasión, quizás.

― Te preguntaba que te tiene tan distraído ― Mintió, aunque aquella duda si la tenía en realidad.

― Bien, el comentario de Alya que hizo hoy ―.

― Oh, no, por favor ¡Ya sabes cómo es ella! ― Rio nerviosa, Alya siempre era la reina de la _discreción_.

― Sí, lo sé, pero de igual manera no puedo dejar de pensar en ello ― Se giró hacia ella ― No me gustó la idea ―.

― ¿Qué idea? ―.

― De que te besen ― Admitió, sosteniéndole la mirada ― Seria tu primer beso, con un completo desconocido, no me gusta ― Arrugó levemente su nariz, mostrando claramente disgusto.

Ella tragó saliva, intentando que su corazón no se desbocara.

― Estas exagerando ― Aseguró, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo ― Además, no podría seguir tu consejo aunque quisiera, todos mis amigos tienen pareja ― No sabía de donde había salido aquello, pero pronto se arrepintió de haber mencionado aquello.

― ¿Y qué hay de mí? Soy un alma libre ― Refutó, irguiéndose de la posición en la cual se encontraba ― Me conoces mejor que a nadie ― Y aquella era una gran verdad.

Marinette comenzó a reír nerviosamente al ver un rastro de seguridad en sus ojos, definitivamente no estaba jugando.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que te bese? ― Preguntó completamente nerviosa, sintiéndose intimidada por sus grandes ojos verdes y como él había comenzado a acortar la distancia.

― Sí ― Sentenció.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras se contemplaban.

Aquella había sido una revelación inesperada, para ambos.

Él se dejó llevar por aquella parte de su ser que hacia las cosas sin pensar, y como agradeció eso.

Marinette con su mano busco la de Chat Noir, y la comenzó a guiar con la suya hasta colocarla en su mejilla.

Él tragó saliva al sentir el contacto de su piel por debajo del traje.

― Bueno ― Mordió su labio inferior, logrando que aquello le provocara un escalofrío al rubio ― Yo también quiero que me beses ― Admitió en un arranque de valor.

Cuando escuchó aquella respuesta positiva, no evito sonreír como un bobo.

Lentamente comenzó a acortar su distancia con ella, temiendo que en cualquier momento cambiara de opinión.

Ambos labios pronto se encontraron conectados, sintiendo una sensación que era completamente aplastante para todos sus sentidos. Los labios de Chat Noir se movían lentamente sobre los de ella, intentando grabar cada curva de estos con los propios, era una sensación completamente nueva para él.

Por su parte Marinette pudo comprender lo que era ser besada, ya había ella besado en una anterior ocasión y le resultaba cosa del destino que aquella persona era la misma que saboreaba sus labios en aquel momento.

Eran levemente ásperos y a pesar de que tenía un tiempo acompasado en sus movimientos, se podía sentir que demandaba más de ella, así que entreabrió sus labios levemente, logrando que los ajenos se amoldaran a los de ella.

Suaves besos fueron depositados sobre sus labios, dando pie al final de aquel breve pero profundo beso.

― Adrien ― Murmuró contra sus labios, provocándole una sonrisa al mencionado.

Ambos se encontraban completamente sonrojados por aquella acción tan osada que acababan de cometer.

― ¿Sí? ― Contestó mientras juntaba su frente con la de Marinette, a la par que acariciaba sus mejillas.

― ¿Podemos hacerlo de nuevo? ― Pidió de manera entrecortada, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

Él por su parte no pudo evitar sentir su cuerpo temblar ante aquella propuesta, realmente para él aquello había sido un descubierto inesperado; Marinette deseaba sus besos tanto como él los de ella.

No cabía duda que ambos eran el mejor ejemplo de serendipia, pero lo que no sabía Adrien era que, sin buscar a su amada, ahora la tenía entre sus brazos.

Solo había que darle tiempo para que lo descubriera.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Que puedo decir? Tenia ganas de escribir un OS con mi OTP.

Al principio iba a ser soft lemon, luego me di cuenta que no podia convertir algo tan fluf en eso xD AH ¡Me odio! Debo aprender a escribir lemon.

En fin ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Yo necesitaba sacar esto de mi cabeza dfasfa

Los quiero ;·;


End file.
